


The Prince's Omega

by Iorhael



Category: Supernatural RPS
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Omega Jensen Ackles, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorhael/pseuds/Iorhael
Summary: Prince-Consort Jensen Ackles might be married to Prince Jeffrey Dean Morgan, but he is still a college student who wants to do things a college student usually does, such as skipping classes to hang out with friends, going to parties that have nothing to do with the royals, or simply chatting with friends online. But it is not easy. His life is always monitored and he has security details every where he goes. It actually helps if Prince Jeffrey really loves him. But the Prince only married him because he is an omega and Prince Jeffrey is his designated alpha. Not to mention his friends who think he is a whore living with his sugar daddy. Until someday Jensen can’t help it anymore and he decides to run away.Prince Jeffrey is much older and quite a quiet and strict man.  But he is very protective of Jensen, especially when he knows the head of parliament who hates him hears about Jensen and will do anything in his power to get him, whether it’s because he is an alpha too and wants Jensen as an omega, or because of any other reasons.
Relationships: Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jensen Ackles, Jensen Ackles/Chace Crawford
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, accept Jensen Ross Ackles as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Do you, Jensen Ross Ackles, accept Jeffrey Dean Morgan as your lawfully wedded husband?”

Jensen knew how starry looking his eyes must be. I do, oh yes I do. He would definitely do. Prince Jeffrey was way older than him, but his scent was so intoxicating Jensen felt heady and giddy. Jensen was totally overwhelmed, feeling high like never before making him barely aware of his surroundings. Jensen was willing to give all his body and soul to his Prince.

“Jensen, are you all right?” Prince Jeffrey's voice was stern, commanding. Yet, Jensen felt he was the only one who could hear it.

“I haven’t answered him, have I?” Jensen looked up and whispered.

“No.” Prince Jeffrey was smiling but his face looked tight and his smile didn’t reach the eyes.

“Oh.” Jensen felt his face get warm. He turned to the priest and said, “I do,” loud and clear. The guests clapped and he noted some chuckles here and there.

The church exploded with joy as he and the prince walked the aisle toward the entrance. Jensen could hear some women sniffing. He sincerely hoped that they were happy tears for him, and not because of some dubious reasons.

Practically everyone in the Kingdom was present. All but one that Jensen wouldn’t want to see for the rest of his life. He hoped that person didn’t attend the wedding. He was certain Prince Jeffrey didn’t invite him, either, for that man was the reason behind all this. Because of him, Jensen met Prince Jeffrey. Because of him Prince Jeffrey asked for his hand in marriage.

Now, he really wasn’t here, was he…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you all right?” Prince Jeffrey said softly in his ear.

Jensen gasped. “Yes. Yes, I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.”

Jensen looked back over his shoulder, trying to catch the faces behind him. “I, uhh…”

“No, he's not here. I made sure he wasn’t invited.”

Jensen jerked and looked up at his husband. _Oh dear_ , he thought. _He really is his husband now._ “How do you know I was looking for him?”

Prince Jeffrey smiled a little. “It’s not hard to find out what’s happening in your head, love. You looked positively terrified.”

Jensen squeezed Prince Jeffrey’s hand he was holding all this time. “There’s nothing positive about it,” he muttered.

“No, you’re right,” said Prince Jeffrey. “Still, you have nothing to worry about. Look, that’s the cart. Let’s get on to it.”

Prince Jeffrey guided Jensen to climb up to the cart that would take them back to the Royal Palace. Jensen had been informed that it wouldn’t be like the commoners’ wedding where guests sent away the bride and the groom, or in this case, the grooms. It would mess with the royal couple's security. Prince Jeffrey and Jensen, followed by all the royal members, the King, the Queen, princes, and princesses, would head out back to the Royal Palace where they would greet the people from the balcony.

“I talked to father and he promised to have the parliament replace him with someone else.”

Jensen kept silent, looking out the cart's window at the green, calming scenery along the way to the Palace, thinking how lucky he was. How fate had brought him to the arms of a prince. To be honest, he'd never thought much about his future, who he would end up with. Just several months ago he was still thinking he'd have been more than lucky if he could be with a common alpha. With that chief of parliament he’d “met?” Oh, he would have been on cloud nine already—but of course under completely different circumstances, and if—and this was a big if—he were a good man.

Which he wasn’t. Not by a long shot.


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen closed his eyes. It was really hard to forget. He was just strolling around, minding his own business. That morning at the farmers market, he was finished with preparing the stuff he was selling in his little flower stall. Just like any other mornings, he'd stretch his legs, taking a walk a bit, visiting other kiosks, saying good morning, buying some coffee and pretzels.

But in that ill-fated morning, Jensen was totally unaware of his surroundings, including the man that must have been tailing him anywhere. Jensen nearly jumped our of his skin when he was grabbed and thrown to a wall in a dark, small alley. He was shoved so hard the back of his head connected to the wall, and his sight went dark. When he came to several seconds later, it was to a man's face just inches from his.

“How could you,” the man hissed. “You’re going around while giving off scents like that. They’re making me crazy.” He pulled Jensen’s hair and yanked his head back. “That makes you happy, huh? Don’t you have parents? Of course you don’t. Otherwise, they would have locked you in, forbidding you to go anywhere, let alone having you roam the market like this.”

Jensen was wheezing. He shut his eyes but had to open them again when the man shook him.

“No, look at me. Like that. That’s it. I want you to open your eyes when I’m claiming you.”

Claiming him, like this? He shook his head as much as he could with that man’s hand still squeezing his hair. “No, no. Please. You’re hurting me. Please let me go.”

To Jensen’s dismay, the man laughed at him. “No? Oh baby, you have no say in this.” He grabbed Jensen, turned him around, and shoved him face first on the wall. When his hands groped the back of his jeans, Jensen began to shake. No, no, no. It can’t be. He must fight this.

The man pulled his hand up and pressed it to the wall above his head, and pulled the other one, before seizing together in his much bigger and stronger hand. Jensen twisted and turned, and once almost succeeded in yanking his hands free. But the man was faster.

“Such a little fighter, eh? That’s all right. I like it if they fight. Makes the submission all the sweeter.”

“No one’s going to submit to you tonight, Chace.”

The man’ pause was thick in the air just like Jensen who froze at the thundering voice.

“Your Highness,” said the man close to Jensen’s ear.

Your Highness?

“You can let him go now, Mr. Crawford.”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen could feel his captor's reluctance as he slowly let Jensen go. Jensen kept his hands pressed against the wall, not knowing what he must do next. Was he saved? Or just caught by another man? The possibility of being captured again made his world swirl, and he swayed. To his surprise, gentle hands grabbed him and led him away from the wall.

“Are you all right?” the man called Your Highness asked him.

Jensen took a deep breath and blinked away his dizziness. He nodded.

“Yes,” he said and looked up. “Who are you?”

Someone scoffed. “You can get punished for not knowing him, kid.”

Jensen turned to look at him. His attacker—the man was fairly young, in his late twenties or early thirties. But one couldn’t deny the air of alpha-ness of him. What was he? Jensen recalled the name—Mr. Crawford. Chace.

“What are you doing still here? Go. Or you want me to summon the police?” his savior said.

Now Jensen could tell who he was. Your Highness Prince Jeffrey Dean Morgan. How Jensen couldn’t remember him earlier was beyond him.

“No, Your Highness, certainly not. My terrible mistake, and my deepest gratitude for not reporting me to the police.” Mr. Crawford was visually shaking and began to withdraw.

“Just this one time, Mr. Crawford. Remember that. If you do it again, I will have the police throw you in the dungeon.”

Without saying anything anymore, Mr. Crawford scurried away. It was just Jensen and Prince Jeffrey now.

“Your Highness, pardon me for not recognizing you earlier. B-but if I may ask, what were you doing in a filthy alley like this?”

Instead of answering, Prince Jeffrey cupped Jensen’s face with his hands. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

Jensen leaned into the warm hands and sighed. It felt so good to be held like this.

“You look a mess. Your shirt is all crumpled up. Is there anyone to take care of you at home?” Prince Jeffrey asked.

Home. Was a small, run-down apartment where Jensen lived with no one but himself. Nobody would take care of him, ice the bumps on his head, or apply some ointment on his bruises. Yet, he couldn’t tell all these to the prince, could he?

“So, is your answer no?” Prince Jeffrey tilted his chin up. 

Jensen didn’t realize he’d looked down.

Prince Jeffrey shook his head. “All right, that’s it. I will not have it. I cannot simply let you go to be by yourself. Look at you. You’re not well.”

“Your Highness?”

“You will come with me. Can you walk? The car is at the end of this alley. Or I will have the driver come here?”

Huh? Come with the prince, to the palace? “Your Highness, are you sure?”

“What’s your name?”

“J-Jensen, Your—”

“Jensen, are you strong enough to walk?”

“Yes, yes of course.”

“Very well, then. Let’s go now. Slowly.” Prince Jeffrey held him tightly as they were getting out of the alley.


	5. Chapter 5

So he’d ride with the prince, eh? Jensen wished his friends could see him now, but the prince's men took them to the other end of the alley where the prince's limo was parked which was more hidden from the passersby.

All right so Jensen couldn’t show his friends who he was going with. Now he’d make sure he would mark the roads that led to the royal palace. He never knew where it was though he often saw pictures of it on the pages of the internet. Those pictures or articles never mentioned where exactly the palace was situated.

Yet, it ended up being just a plan for Jensen. Once he climbed into the limo, he felt as if he was lulled by everything about it. The softness of the leather-covered seat, the woody-fruity scent of the interior, and his own tiredness all betrayed him and soothed him into slumber. Not to mention Prince Jeffrey Dean's voice so smooth as he slowly brushed Jensen’s hair to the back.

“Just relax. I got you. You’re safe now. Close your eyes, Jensen, and sleep. I’ll wake you when we arrive.”

It was just a blur until they reached the palace. Jensen didn’t remember much how he got to a bedroom inside the palace. All he knew was that it was the vastest room with the hugest bed he’d ever been. He was sinking into the pillow and soft mattress as Prince Jeffrey Dean covered him with a thick, feathery blanket. Jensen moaned in bliss.

“All right, then. You rest now. Take your time.”

Jensen thought he heard Prince Jeffrey Dean say something or perhaps it was only in his dream. Soon, gentle darkness embraced him again.

***


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen awoke with a start. For a moment he just lay there, bewildered, and wondered when his bed had gotten to be a lot bigger. He stared at the ceiling, the window—which was a glass wall, apparently, for it took the entire side of the wall—and things began to return. The alley, the wicked alpha, his savior—Jensen gasped. It was Prince Jeffrey, and this must be his royal palace.

Jensen pushed the blanket away and rose. Mesmerized, Jensen went to the window. Prince Jeffrey’s palace stood on a high cliff and the sight of the ocean with the sun going down with reddish dark color of the sky was simply breathtaking. Jensen could sit all day enjoying this.

Someone knocked at the door.

“Come in,” Jensen called out. It was a man in a suit.

“Mr. Ackles, your presence is requested by Your Highness.”

“Uh, all right. Where is he?”

“Your Highness is at the study right now.”

“Sure. I’ll be there.” The man was about to leave when Jensen remembered something. “Um, may I ask?”

The man turned back around. “Yes?”

“Where is the study?”

It was farther than he thought. They walked down the hall, took the stairs two stories down to the second floor, and went down two more corridors before they reached Prince Jeffrey’s study. Jensen took a deep breath when he finally met the prince.

“You should have a small cart to go around this place, Your Highness.”

Prince Jeffrey looked up from whatever letters he was reading, and smiled warmly.

“Jensen, you’re up.” He rose and circled around his desk, arms open. “How are you feeling? A lot better, I hope.” He proceeded with embracing Jensen, who hugged back.

“I am. Thank you very much. I slept really well. Too well, I guess, that I went past lunch.” He laughed.

“Oh dear. You must be hungry. Come on. I’ll have the kitchen prepare you something.”

“But it’s not dinner time yet.”

“Does it matter?” Prince Jeffrey sneered, and that was the first time Jensen saw him joking. Jensen loved this side of him. “Come on. Let’s go to the kitchen.”

“And how far is it from here?” Jensen chuckled.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The kitchen was the size of a mini-soccer field located at the ground floor. Prince Jeffrey said this was his family pantry, meaning only royal family members who wanted to make something once in a while went here to cook or bake. As for the chefs, they had a much bigger space to prepare the meals in another compound. Jensen couldn’t imagine a much bigger kitchen than this one.

“Please take a seat,” said Prince Jeffrey.

Jensen slowly climbed on to one of the tall stools next to the kitchen counter. He knew he must look funny being unable to keep his jaw from dropping. He could stay in this pale green hued kitchen all his life if he had to.

Prince Jeffrey opened the built-in fridge to get some eggs and the top shelf for a loaf of bread. “How would you like some egg-and-mayonnaise sandwiches?”

Jensen fidgeted. “Your Highness, you can’t cook for me.”

Prince Jeffrey smiled. “Do you know how to make the sandwiches?”

“Maybe, or I can cook something else with those.” Jensen laughed. “Look, I can’t let a royal prince cook for me. What would my friends say?”

Prince Jeffrey squinted. He turned serious, or perhaps curious. “Your friends, where, at the college?”

Jensen chuckled. “No. I mean, not anymore. I don’t go to college any longer. It’s my friends at the market now, the other sellers.”

“Oh, you sell something at the market?”

“Yes, flowers.”

Suddenly the prince looked pensive. “You mean the market near the alley where I found you?”

Jensen froze. He’d really not rather go back there again. It seemed that Prince Jeffrey realized that, too.

“I-I’m sorry, Jensen. Forget I’d ever asked.”

Jensen tried to offer a smile but failed miserably. “Yeah.” He rubbed his face. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” He knew he was talking to himself. Jensen started when Prince Jeffrey reached across the table and squeezed his shoulder.

“Yes, you’re right. You have nothing to worry about now. You’re safe here,” said the prince.

But that didn’t sit well in Jensen’s stomach. “I’m not going to be here forever, am I?” He'd have to go someday and the man, Crawford, was still out there.

“Why not? Jensen, I think we’ve got to have a serious talk.”

Jensen stared at him, dread creeping up his spine.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen gulped, raking his brain for whatever mistakes he might have done to Prince Jeffrey.

“I’m your designated alpha now,” said Prince Jeffrey. 

Uh, oh… _What?_ Jensen gawked at the prince.

“How? Why?”

“You don’t want that?” asked Prince Jeffrey.

Jensen blushed. “Not that. I mean… umm, but why?”

“I saved you from an attack from the other alpha. Well, an omega is supposed to be mated by an alpha and it’s the alpha that makes the move. But it doesn’t mean that the omega should consent to it. A heart wants what a heart wants, and if it doesn’t, you can’t force it. Now, does your heart want me?”

Jensen's chest ached as if he just got hit. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Prince Jeffrey nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. 

“That’s all right. You don’t have to answer it right away. I just want to say that you like it or not, I’m still your alpha by fate."

Jensen couldn't believe it. Prince Jeffrey was such an embodiment of perfection. He was the manliest man Jensen had ever met. He was elegant, charming, calm, and wise. He was protective of Jensen, making him feel safe whenever he was with the prince. Jensen knew his heart and his omega self had longed for him even before Prince Jeffrey asked the question. But who was he to ever imagine one day it would come true…

“Jensen?” asked Prince Jeffrey. “You have nothing to say?”

“What does your heart say?” Jensen blurted, and felt like smacking his mouth. He wished he could take it back.

“Doesn’t matter what my heart says. It is my responsibility to do that. The society will condemn me if I don’t.”

“What society? I’m not going to tell anyone.”

“You forget the driver and my bodyguards, Jensen.”

Jensen went silent but inside his heart sank, plummeting into the deepest abyss. It didn’t matter if his heart wanted or not, said the prince. Never mind love, Prince Jeffrey didn’t even say he might like Jensen. It was all about obligations and responsibilities for him.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Jensen looked at Prince Jeffrey and smiled. No matter what, it was the best offer. He never thought he’d be with an alpha prince, let alone someone this kind. He took both of Prince Jeffrey’s hands and squeezed them gently.

“Your Highness, it is such a great honor to mate with you. You’re an admirable man and I’d be foolish to walk away from you.” Love meant nothing as long as Prince Jeffrey respected him.

“Jensen, how old are you?”

“19.”

“Are you sure it’s all right for you to give yourself to me in such a young age?”

“Your Highness, I’m an adult. I can make decisions for myself, like right now.”

Prince Jeffrey let go of Jensen’s hands and patted them lightly. “All right. That’s good to hear. Now eat your sandwich. At dinner, we’re going to talk more about our wedding.”

Jensen caught his breath.

“W-wedding?”

“Yes, of course. You never thought I’d claim you without proper ties between us, did you?”

“Honestly, I can’t think of anything.”

Prince Jeffrey chuckled. “Everything is going to be official. You’re going to be the member of the royal family, my prince-consort. You will get all the facilities as my husband, including full security details.”

Jensen’s head swirled as he listened to the prince elaborating his rights and obligations when he’d become a royal. Guh. Jensen didn’t even believe when he’d said that in his mind. A royal, him? Really?

“One more thing, you will continue your study again at college. All the royal members have got their educational degrees at least a master's degree. You can be more if you want.”

At that, Jensen’s eyes began to water. He left college after his parents died in a train crash, and didn’t know when he’d ever return. Having Prince Jeffrey send him back to college was like a dream come true. If that was the only thing Jensen would get from the prince, he’d die happy.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Sandrine Morgan was Prince Jeffrey’s great great great _great_ grandfather. He fled his country, Barston, with his most loyal servants and soldiers when there was a civil war. They walked hundreds of miles until at one point Sandrine collapsed in a no man’s land from sheer exhaustion. The land was rich with minerals, gold, and oil, and the soil was fertile. A river ran across the area and a dense forest covered the vast piece of land.

Morgan decided to stay and with his followers he built the land into a small town called Morganston. Along the way they took over villages and towns around Morganston and they got bigger and bigger. Morgan became the first ruler with the title of a prince. Prince Sandrine Morgan of Morganston married Princess Anatolia from Sheba Kingdom, and they had four sons and four daughters.

“You are good with the history of Morganston, Jensen,” said Prince Jeffrey when Jensen finished retelling the aforementioned history.

Jensen smiled happily. “We had to memorize it when I was at elementary school. I remember the details until now. One thing I don’t get it, though. Why did Prince Sandrine call himself a prince? Why not a king?”

“That was the system in Barston. The leader of the kingdom was a prince, not a king. I guess he just continued that tradition.”

“That’s cool,” Jensen commented.

“And this is also part of the tradition,” Prince Jeffrey went on.

“What do you mean--" Jensen turned to him, and his jaw dropped. In the prince’s hand was a platinum ring with the biggest rock Jensen had ever seen.

“This is the ring Prince Sandrine gave to Princess Anatolia when he proposed to her,” said Prince Jeffrey. “I know it’s been decided that I’d marry you, but I will still ask you.” He looked serious and Jensen’s heart skipped a beat. “Jensen Ackles, will you accept this ring as a token of our future alliance?”

Jensen gulped, feeling overwhelmed. “Y-yes, Your Highness, I certainly will.”

Prince Jeffrey put the ring around Jensen’s finger and kissed Jensen’s hand. “One more thing I would like to ask.”

“Yes, Your Highness?”

“From now on, when we’re alone, please just call me Jeff.”

TBC


End file.
